The present invention relates to a moisture meter, particularly to one of a direct-reading type.
Prior art devices for measuring soil moisture content suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, such devices that have a movable scale are not completely satisfactory because the scale can be moved inadvertently or can become loose to the point where they might lead to inaccurate moisture content readings.
The present invention overcomes such drawbacks by providing a moisture meter having no movable parts in the operation thereof and providing a direct moisture content reading without any need to resort to weighing the moisture measuring apparatus.